The Proof: The Game is On!
Reia and Kiva, along with a few healed members, decided to the 'Danger Zone' with DJ and meeting up with Chowder. Raine: Remind me again why are we heading to a construction site? Kiva: Because I think Reia has a plan. You do have a plan, right? Reia: Absolutely. Kiva: That's good. - DJ tries to get inside the construction site, but the fence is locked. DJ: It's locked tight. Reia: We can fix that. Kiva? Kiva: No problem. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and unlocks the fences. The group got through and Reia has summoned Quorra. Reia: Quorra, pull the blueprints of Horace's house. - Quorra created a 3D scale blueprints of Horace's house. Reia: Okay, we need a plan to destroy the house before it attacks random citizens. Raine? Raine: Well, Constance's spirit is controlling the house... The entire front shows her face and the trees shows her hands. Reia: Hmm... Kiva: Which means the heart is inside the house. Reia: That's right. (She's starting to feel confident again..) Quorra: I detect smoke from the chimney. Reia: And through the chimney and into the fire; Constance's spirit's heart.. Raine: The main problem is we need some kind of explosive to throw it into the heart. Kiva: Like TNT? Reia: Very good. Raine: Don't forget about your healing, Reia. There are still many who need your attention. Reia: I know, Raine. I'm working on a plan B to destroy the house once and for all, but we need more time for Horace to return. And Kiva, I know you don't want to get in trouble by him, but I need Terra to take care of Kiva for me. Can you do that, Terra? Terra: Sure, I got you covered. Reia: Thanks. How are you feeling, Kiva? Kiva: Well, I'm feeling fine, just for a little bit. Reia: Good. (Looks like I'll take Kiva's case from here.) Kiva: (I know Reia can do it. She'll take my case for me.) Reia: (Yet, if Kiva doesn't show the courage to stand up for herself, this situation gets more critical.) Everyone clear on this? Terra: Yeah, we'll tell Ratchet and Clank the overall plan. Raine: But what about Plan A, I wonder? Reia: DJ's plan goes first. Kiva: And what is this plan DJ is working on? Reia: No idea. He'll talk to me when the time is right. Terra: Right now, it's the middle of the night. Reia: You're right. Terra, get these people back to the rendezvous point. See you in the morning. Kiva: You too, Reia. - Back at DJ's house, Terra and Kiva shared the bed together and are about to sleep, but Terra heard Kiva's voice from behind him. Kiva: Hey, Terra? Terra: What's wrong, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, I'm glad that Reia's taken my case for me, but I think she might tell me that I'm a coward. Terra: Reia wouldn't say that. Besides, she is more concerned about you then the rest of us. Kiva: How can you tell? Terra: You wanted Reia to be a sister to you and see how much both of you changed because of it. You gave her an edge to protect you and you doing the same thing. She keeps having faith in her heart because you believed in her. If you wish to be a sister to Reia, you would keep the faith in your heart and make her see that she believed in you too. Just speaking from personal experience. Kiva: You think so? Terra: Yeah, some of the citizens are scared because of what the previous villains did.. Kiva: Like Tachyon and Apocalypse. Terra: We destroyed them because we are family and family sticks together, no matter how hard it takes. If you want to talk to Reia, let me know beforehand. - Outside, Reia sings a Hawaiian song, much like Terra is trying to say. Kiva: What is she saying? Terra: It's Hawaiian. Reia loves the islands lately and the past there has changed her from the inside. - Reia then sees the charm Kiva made for her a long time ago. Reia holds it close and begins to cry on her own. Kiva: I... I should've told her! Terra: It's never too late. Kiva: Come on! - Both Kiva and Terra opened the front door and sees Reia, brought to her knees, continues to cry and holds her charm tighter. Kiva: Reia..? Reia: ...I'm a fool. I should give up... - Suddenly, a D symbol appeared on top of Reia, knowing that she is in trouble and only Kiva can save her from the dark magic. Kiva: Reia! GATHER!!! - Thanks to Kiva's Magnet spell, the D symbol was removed from Reia and was tossed away before it exploded in the skies above them. Kiva ran towards Reia, who is still crying but lets her charm go. Kiva: Reia... Reia: You are right. It's wrong, destroying Horace's home... I felt nothing...but sorrow... I knew I should've destroyed Frieza!!! - Worrying that Reia is getting closer to the darkness, just as she has a long time ago, Kiva touched Reia's shoulder and supported her. Kiva: Reia... Long ago, I was getting closer to the darkness in the Pride Lands after Simba send Kovu to exile. - Reia didn't saything, but can hear Kiva's words. Raine and Genis ran outside to see them. Raine: We heard an explosion. Is everyone alright? Terra: Yeah, we're fine. Reia: Exile...is the worse punishment... But making someone homeless... Why did I become so blind for so long?? I couldn't-- Raine: Reia, that's enough. Genis: Raine, she's emotionally upset too. Give her some room. Reia: Why bother with me? Don't you have a town to save? Terra: We are, but not without you, Reia. Reia: I would rather die... - Kiva hugs Reia, who also cried and is not letting go, when Genis spotted someone close to the house. Genis used a fire spell and the mysterious shadow disappeared, letting go of Reia from his spell. Reia collapsed and Raine checked on Reia's pulse. Genis: *grunts* Missed... Terra: She's being controlled.. Kiva: What!? By who?? - Suddenly, Genis walks back slowly with fear on his face. Raine: What's the matter, Genis? - Genis pointed up and sees Reia's unstoppable opponent, the Demon God Demigra, appeared on the rooftop above them. Demigra: Thanks for keeping things so tidy. You know, I wanted to end the Saiyan's life painlessly, but you just wouldn't accept the offer. - Kiva cried but can hear Reia's voice. Reia: D-- Demigra... Raine: She's alive! Kiva: Oh thank goodness! Demigra: Now then, bring her to me. I am worthy, you know this to be true. - Raine and a few others prepared for battle, protecting both Kiva and Reia. Genis: Worthy my butt! Raine: We're not letting you take Reia! Kiva: (If Demigra wants Reia, then he wants me as well..) Reia: Kiva... I-- - Demigra glided down from the rooftop and was attacked by Raine's light attack and Laura attacked him, but since his escape, Demigra quickly pushed the group away from Reia. Demigra: Soon you'll be my puppet... - Heard the power of the Keyblade, Demigra turned around and finds Kiva, prepared for a fight, much to Reia's smile and knewed that she has courage to stand up. Demigra: Kiva.. You are foolish enough to challenge me.. This doesn't concern you. Kiva: Shut up! I'm not letting you take my sister!! Demigra: Sister, you say.. How sweet. Then you deserve a rest for tonight. As the night falls, so will you. - Demigra again disappeared and Kiva ran back to Reia, with the group's help, and placed her on the couch. Raine: She is going to be fine, Kiva. It's best if we let her rest here. Kiva: Alright. - As the group went back to their rooms, Kiva is suddenly stopped by Reia's voice. Reia: What you said...about the Pride Lands.. It wasn't your fault. Kiva: I know. Reia: (Did she...saved me from Demigra?) Kiva: Reia.. I saved you. Demigra will pay for what he did to you. Reia: You can't fight him. He's just as powerful as Apocalypse. ...I'm sorry. Rest with Terra tonight. He needs you. - Kiva smiled and calmly rejected Reia's offer. Kiva: No, you need me. - Kiva then sleeps with Reia and, in return, Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek for saving her. Category:Scenes